This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To provide core, campus and non-host investigators with organized and efficient WNPRC and UW-Madison resources, [unreadable] protocol management and expertise.[unreadable] [unreadable] Progress and Concerns[unreadable] [unreadable] CPI had over 4000 procedures for more than 1400 experiments since May 1, 2006. These were for 56 different projects [unreadable] involving 30 investigators (13 WNPRC core scientists, 8 UW affiliates, 7 affiliates from other academic institutions, and 2 [unreadable] investigators from the industry/biotech sector). We have also developed 15 budget estimates for pending projects.[unreadable] [unreadable] Allocation of Resource Access[unreadable] [unreadable] So far there have been no denials on incoming project requests. Projects must fall within the mission of WNPRC, be [unreadable] approved by the director, and WNPRC have the resources to provide support. In addition, CPI will seek consultation with [unreadable] WNPRC core scientists.[unreadable] [unreadable] Dissemination (All Divisions and Units)[unreadable] [unreadable] In addition to the WNPRC web site, we rely on recommendations by core and affiliate scientists. We are also sending CPI [unreadable] staff to annual scientific meetings to present what resources and techniques are available to the scientific members in [unreadable] attendance. [unreadable] [unreadable] Training (All Divisions and Units)[unreadable] [unreadable] The veterinary head of CPI in coordination with other veterinary staff members, as needed, accomplishes training of CPI [unreadable] personnel for the multitude of procedures cited above. Verbal and written instruction as well as hands-on training and [unreadable] oversight of procedures to assure proficiency are utilized to provide a highly skilled technical staff to researchers. We are [unreadable] in the process of formalizing our training documentation, so that each technician will have a complete record of every [unreadable] procedure he/she is trained on and to what level of proficiency.[unreadable] [unreadable] Publications[unreadable] [unreadable] Virtually all publications relying on WNPRC resources in part or in full involved the use of the CPI Unit.